


Sex And a Brown Trench Coat

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Series: Time Canary Alternate Universe [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara gets caught by Rip wearing his trenchcoat and sexy fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex And a Brown Trench Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains smut. If that isn't your thing or you are underage hit that back button, but DO NOT leave flames on my work about the sex. Flames waste my time and yours and show no inclination for constructive criticism. 
> 
> *This fic is AU obviously to some extent as I ship Rip and Sara together*

She really hadn't meant for all of this to happen. Well, that wasn't entirely true now that she was pinned under Rip, his coat laying there in the corner of the study by the desk as the two of them moved together, the wood of the desk pressing into the back of her knees uncomfortably. Perhaps we should start at the beginning.

~Earlier that evening~

Sara hadn't meant to sneak into Rip's study. Honestly, she had just been minding her business when she noticed the door was cracked and she felt as if something was drawing her toward the room. 

She was slightly surprised to find that Rip was nowhere in sight but then she spotted his brown trenchcoat slung over the back of a chair and she was tempted to go over and slip it on, just to see how it made her look. Instead she squeaked softly as she thought she heard footsteps coming closer and she quickly slipped out of the room just in the nick of time as Rip came strolling down the corridor and toward the study, giving her a passing nod as he did so. 

Leonard however, happened to be just behind their captain and he smirked as he reached out to grab Sara around the waist and tug her against himself. "Watch it Sara. You are playing with fire there" he whispered into her ear with a smirk. She winked at him as she pulled back to look at his face. "And I was playing with ice with you last night. Are you jealous Len?" She teased with a smirk of her own as she sidestepped before someone could see them and left him standing alone in the hall.

It wasn't until later that evening that she had a better grasp of what Leonard had been talking about. Sara wasn't one for modesty and she often slept in the nude but since finding herself sharing a room with Kendra, she had adopted the other woman's way of dressing for bed and usually found herself in a pair of shorts and a tank. Tonight though, Kendra was nowhere to be found and Sara figured she was out wandering in the night since they had touched down in who knew what time or place earlier and it was a fairly nice night. 

She had been tossing and turning for the last fifteen or so minutes, unable to find a good position to sleep in and finally kicking the blankets off herself and sitting up, letting her feet dangle off the end of the bed as she contemplated getting up and going back to the study.

She finally stood up off the bed, the cool floor under her feet helping to focus her. She was grateful that Gideon dimmed or illuminated the ship as she passed through and also that the artificial intelligence didn't make her presence known. "Thanks Gideon" she whispered once she was again outside the study. The door was in much the same state as earlier in the day, slightly ajar and she once again slipped inside unnoticed, her eyes having adjusted to the dim light in the room already.

~Captain Rip Hunter's quarters~

Rip was well aware that Sara had snuck into his office earlier in the day. His team seemed to think he was blind to anything they did but each of them wasn't as stealthy as they would like to be and somehow they always managed to leave the office a bit messier then he had when he left before they came around. It was both infuriating and endearing. That was why he was not even surprised or fazed to learn that Gideon hadn't breathed a word to him about Sara being back in his office, he had heard the soft click of the door as it closed though.

Sara walked around the office, careful not to touch anything and leave any sort of trace or indication that she had been there. She smiled as she found the coat on the couch in the corner, right where she expected to see it. Over the last few weeks she had taken a strange obsession over the article, wondering what it felt like, whether there was much weight to the material and whether or not it was soft like fabric or coarse like leather.

A few moments later, she found herself creeping across the study and reaching out and picking the coat up. It was soft to the touch though there was a coarseness and stiffness from Rip wearing it and she shrugged into it, wrapping it around herself as she did and pressing her face into the fabric, which smelled like Rip. She wanted to laugh like a school girl as she thought about her captain with a soft smile on her face. 

She had been trying to find one thing that would snap his damndable habit of staying focused on the mission and she had a feeling it began with this piece of fabric. She inhaled the scent as she turned and ran smack into her captain, gasping at the murderous look in his eyes as he looked her up and down. "Take that off this minute Miss Lance" his voice was low and dangerous and she smirked as he seemed barely able to contain his rage.

The way he said her name cut right to the heart of her like ice and she actually shivered though she was sure he would never do anything to harm her. "Off" he repeated the single word and she felt his hands on the collar, yanking the coat open but not off. She had found his weak spot and she planned to use it to get out of this situation. "What is it about this coat that is so special?" She asked nonchalantly once she had stepped back from him. She stared him down with the same fury and indifference he was giving her. "Its not your business and I will not discuss this with you" he finally got a good enough grip on her shoulders and he shook her slightly and she froze. Not out of fear but out of instinct. She had challenged him and now she needed to work to calm and soothe him before he snapped and hurt himself or someone else. "I'm sorry" she gave him a contrite look as she began to shrug out of the coat.

She froze however when she saw that Rip was no longer looking at her quite so coldly and she instead saw the lust in his eyes as they traveled over the small amount of exposed flesh and she felt his fingers trailing down the center of her body before slipping under the coat and over her already sensitive nipples. She gasped softly and couldn't help it as her eyes closed and she moved a step closer rather than away.

His touch set a fire blazing through her, one that had her grabbing him around the neck and tugging him into a deep kiss before her brain had even caught up to her actions. Maybe not so strange or coincidental was that the brown trenchcoat was now laying at their feet, her having shrugged out of it when she kissed him so she was now standing in front of him completely nude. She smirked as she watched his eyes travel over her form approvingly, knowing that he wanted this as much as she did if the way his eyes flashed as they lit up at the sight in front of him was anything to go by. 

"Get undressed" she whispered, though it sounded more like a purr as she stepped back and perched herself against the desk and waited for him to do as she ordered him too. As each layer of clothing fell away from his body, she smiled as if it were Christmas morning and each successive gift was getting better and better. "Nice to see I'm not the only one unaffected by modesty" she teased as she pushed herself away from the desk and sauntered over to him, making her hips sway invitingly in just the slightest way as she did so. 

She worked slowly as she trailed her lips down his neck and across his shoulder, working her way lower, until she was on her knees in front of him, smiling and leaning close, her tongue slipping out and licking just once across his manhood before she went to work, using her lips and tongue to make him harder then she was sure he already was. She felt his fingers in her hair tugging and pulling as she listened to his soft gasps and pants and the sounds of pleasure coming out of her mouth and she was pleased to find that he was enjoying himself as well. She kept the pace lazy and slow for the sake of his not having done such things in a long while and because she enjoyed doing exactly this. The teasing and buildup was sometimes as good as the end result. 

"Close Sara....I don't want to.........not yet" he begged as he tugged on her hair and she began to work herself down to back off and finally pulled away completely before he could come into her mouth. 

It was her turn to gasp softly in surprise when he grabbed her and tugged her against himself in a kiss a minute later once she was on her feet again. He hoisted her up and her legs immediately went round his waist mimicking her hands around his neck. She was shocked to find that although he looked wirey, he was actually built and that he was stronger then he looked. That thought was short lived in her head as he set her down on the desk and then pushed gently on her shoulder so she would lay back on the desk and she watched him a bit quizzically as she did what he wanted, laying down across the desk before she felt his lips doing similarly to what hers had done to him earlier, kissing down her neck and over her shoulder, stopping at her breasts to tease first one then the other nipple. She arched and her fingers tugged at his hair as he sucked on her nipples before continuing in his journey until he was kneeling in front of her, his eyes level with the desk and by extension, her center. 

Teasing kisses up and down the inside of her thighs had her wanting to beg for his tongue against her clit but he was denying her, and she couldn't help thinking it was his way of torturing her just a bit and punishing her for wearing his things. She whimpered and she was positive she heard the smirk in his voice as he spoke. "What's the matter Miss Lance? Do you not enjoy my teasing you?" He asked. "Would you" *kiss* "prefer" *kiss* "if I did this?" She keened and arched off the desk as she felt him lick a long slow strip up her heated center before moving away and kissing her thighs again. "If there is one thing I know how to do, it is satisfy someone's sexual desires" he said softly as he continued the torturous pattern of kissing and licking at her. 

~Back to Present Time~

She wasn't sure which way was up and she was pretty sure that what he was doing to her body had *NOT* been taught to him by the Time Masters but she was strangly okay with it as she shuddered right on the edge of her orgasm. She clawed at his back before dragging her nails down over his shoulder blade and back. If he kept it up she was going to come undone more than once and she was torn as to which part she wanted to give into more, waiting or letting go. It seemed that her body ultimately made the decision for her because as Rip nipped at and sucked on her earlobe, she whimpered and arched against him, clenching rhythmically around him and dragging him under with her into an orgasm.

A short time later, Sara found herself once again wrapped up in the long brown trenchcoat, snuggled against Rip as his fingers ran up and down her arm and he kissed her bare shoulder. She sighed happily and contentedly as her eyes drifted shut and she listened to his steady heart beat in her ear. "That was incredible" she complimented him. "Do all the Time Masters learn how to rock a girls world like that?" She teased him and she meant it to be teasing but as soon as the words were out she felt a bit guilty for saying them. 

She worried her lower lip between her teeth as he stayed silent and she braced for him to snap at her. "No" he finally said softly. "The Time Masters shut everything out. I was once told a story that pure true love creates an effect much like that one. It happens when two souls are bound together and destined to be together across all of time itself" he said softly and she gaped a bit at what he was implying. "You mean to say..." she trailed off, afraid to even think the words out in her mind. He smiled and nodded. "Yes...that is exactly what I mean" he smiled at her. "Now, sleep" he kissed her temple again as he shifted them to get more comfortable.


End file.
